Admirador Secreto
by accinom
Summary: Rayos, murmuró Kagura en medio de aquel desolado pasillo, Naraku era su admirador secreto.


Un Kagura/Naraku que deseaba hacer desde tiempo atrás. La idea surgió al leer varios shoujos una mañana durante las vacaciones de verano. Ya saben, tendrían que haber acabado juntos, pero Naraku fue demasiado estúpido y acabó acabando con la vida de Kagura. También, como buenos seguidores de la serie, saben que InuYasha no es mío aunque así lo deseara.

* * *

Absolutamente rojizo era todo lo que se encontraba frente a ella. Si no hubiera sido por la pálida piel del niño a su lado, Kagura hubiera pensado que el moreno era, básicamente, la personificación del color de sus ojos. Él, como ella, tenía los orbes de su mismo color, pero eran muchísimo más estrechos y fríos, casi malévolos. Aún arrogante y altiva, Kagura temió por lo que aquel niño podría hacerle cuando se encontraran a solas o fuera de la vista de todos aquellos profesionales. Él, al ver el pavor en sus ojos, le obsequió una altanera sonrisa que tan sólo ella pudo percibir a través de la oscuridad de la habitación. Era de noche y las probabilidades de compartir habitación con él eran, simplemente, obvias para la niña. Retrocedió todo lo que lo que aquella bruja de cabellos negros le permitió antes de murmurarle palabras de, según ella, aliento.

―Vamos, Kagura, vas a estar bien.

Por primera vez, Kagura quiso huir del edificio o, al menos, volver al lugar al que pertenecía desde su nacimiento, hasta poco le importaba que fuera una zona oscura, insalubre y llena de locos religiosos, traficantes, asesinos o violadores. Se las ingeniaría para sobrevivir como lo había hecho durante tantos años, pero, ésta vez, tendría que hacerlo completamente sola.

La bruja, de nuevo, insistió en acercarla a su compañero por enésima vez. Él, cansado de esperar saber su nombre o qué hacía en su habitación, observó a la señora que tenían como guardia durante las noches y, con una calma notablemente distorsionada, mostró sus dientes.

―Vas a estar bien, Kagura ―repitió, repitió y repitió―. Naraku no te dejará sola.

Fue la primera promesa que no le fue rota. Naraku no se alejaría de ella, pero no movido por un sentimiento afectuoso ni romántico, tampoco buscando una amistad irrompible y eterna. Él buscaba otra cosa, otro tipo de relación que Kagura entendería con el transcurso de los años.

―Bienvenida, Kagura.

Kagura tembló entre las sábanas de su nueva fría cama y cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo mañana. De repente, una odiosa melodía se adentró en la habitación tras la marcha de la fémina. Rayos, suspiró ella, Naraku cantaba fatal.Y así lo seguiría haciendo durante diez años donde, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Kagura seguiría atada al hombre que, desde su niñez, había obtenido el papel de compañero de habitación. Si bien había crecido con la ferviente idea de que Naraku nunca podría desarrollar sentimientos por nadie, ahora, la muchacha se retractaba de todo lo que, alguna vez, dijo o pensó en el pasado. A causa de su enemistad con la raza humana, y otras razones que nunca quiso conocer, Naraku convirtió a Kagura en su única unión con el mundo exterior por varios años en su infancia y, con ello, su relación en un tipo de obsesión terrorífica para la fémina. Con los años, sin embargo, Kagura se acostumbró a ella.

―Eh, mujer, Naraku nos busca.

La aludida rodó los ojos al descifrar al dueño de tan aburrida voz e, intentando no ahorcarlo en medio del pasillo, la morena abrió su casillero queriendo guardar sus libros para, como había temido, encontrarse con otra carta anónima de su admirador secreto. La cogió sin ganas y, después de arrugarla con los dientes apretados y cerrar la puerta de un manotazo, acabó guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Contando su nueva reliquia, ahora, tenía en su poder ocho cartas anónimas de un descerebrado que deseaba transmitirle sus más oscuros pensamientos.

―¿Otra carta, Kagura?

Aquella fue Kanna, una de las pocas razones por las que la aludida no había abandonado el orfanato años atrás. Si bien Kagura nunca había sido gran amante de los niños, aquella niña había sabido cómo convertirse en la excepción de todos ellos. Era una chiquilla especial, se había dicho la morena en bastantes ocasiones. Tranquila, sumisa, callada y reservada. Alguien, a fin de cuentas, totalmente apático y carente de emociones.

―Tch.

Kanna entendió la respuesta de Kagura, caminó a su lado y tomó la mano de Hakudoshi. Sí, aquel era el único error en la pequeña albina: ser la novia de aquel engendro. Con el tiempo, la mayor de los muchachos se acostumbró a ellos y, además, a la idea. Naraku, por su lado, se mantuvo callado y poco interesado en el cambio. O, por otro lado, el hombre ni tan siquiera se había percatado de ello, cosa de la que Kagura distendía. Aquel verdugo podía ser un cero a la izquierda en temas relacionado con emociones humanas, pero no era estúpido o poco observador.

Por ello, a lo largo de la ridícula reunión de cada viernes en el cuarto que compartían los dos mayores, la inquilina no le quitó ojo a su compañero y decidió dejar de escuchar frases célebres de gente poco cuerda y planes maquiavélicos que, algún día, Naraku llevaría a cabo contra aquel que, al parecer, le había hurtado a Kikyou, su primera y única pareja, en el pasado. Kagura nunca llegó a conocerla, tampoco escuchó a su vecino de colchón hablar sobre ella. Su nombre había sido lo único que durante múltiples ocasiones oyó susurrar al más temible villano del siglo veintiuno. Todavía a día de hoy lo murmuraba, pero no en sueños como había hecho en su adolescencia. Ahora, sólo lo pronunciaba en momentos como aquel: en una reunión íntima con el objetivo de convertir su existencia en una mera pesadilla, o lo que Naraku deseara. Fue en aquel instante cuando, irremediablemente, Kagura comprendió la desaparición de un deseado fin de semana tranquilo y apacible.

Bufó al caer de espaldas contra su colchón tras despedir a sus compañeros y desearles una apacible noche que ella no disfrutaría. Con unos planes recientes y una destrucción inminente, Naraku se mostraría rotundamente testarudo a la idea de dormir y dejar descansar. Obstruida por su propia mala suerte, la muchacha pensó en escapar, pero ya lo había intentado en el pasado y, a causa de la suerte que siempre acompañaba al hombre araña, había sido encontrada por él mismo horas antes de que amaneciera y los adultos se percatasen de su huida. Diez años después, Kagura supo que las cosas no cambiarían y él, como siempre, la encontraría allá dónde fuera. Decidida a no regocijarse en su miserable y opaca vida social, la morena adentró sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la desgastada y maltratada carta anónima de su casillero. Resguardada en un sobré, la carta explicaba lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo que todas las demás: lo que podrían llegar a hacer juntos, la desbordada pasión que sentía por ella y las agonizantes ganas de amarla (torturarla) que tenía.

Cansada de leer similares palabras en cada una de las cortas redacciones que resguardaba en su cajón, Kagura dobló la carta y abrió el mueble sin percatarse de los rojizo ojos que la observaban desde el otro colchón.

―¿Una carta nueva, Kagura?

Por todos los demonios, como odiaba aquel bobo tono de voz que sólo utilizaba con ella. Aún tumbada sobre su colchón y dándole la espalda a su interlocutor, la interrogada le observó de reojo y asintió en silencio, mientras Naraku secaba su larga melena ondulada después de un caliente baño a puerta cerrada. Aquel despreocupado gesto, al menos, había sido agradecido por la otra inquilina de manera interna. Que Naraku no tomara importancia en mostrar sus atributos a diestro y siniestro cada vez que decidía coger posesión de la ducha era, para Kagura, un acto demasiado liberal. Ella, como todas las mujeres que regentaban el orfanato, conocía al sexo opuesto y Naraku, por supuesto, no era la excepción. Poseía un excepcional cuerpo, una aura misteriosa que incitaba y un ridículo tatuaje arácnido que despertaba la curiosidad femenina, pero era malvado, inhumano y carente de sentimientos humanos. Por ello, desde el inicio del acoso a través de relatos guardados en empalagosos sobres, Kagura comprendió que Naraku no podía ser el creador de todas ellas. Y lo agradecía internamente.

―No pareces muy entusiasmada.

―No consigo descubrir quién es ―reconoció ella, abatida―. Si supiera a quién pertenece este tipo de letra, a lo mejor, podría descubrir su identidad.

―¿Crees que descubriendo a tu príncipe azul podrás escapar de este lugar como deseas? ―rió muy cerca de la mujer, casi pudiendo rozar su oreja con sus fríos labios faltos de calor. Kagura, entre las sábanas, se retorció atemorizada. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la retorcida mente de aquel individuo?―. Soy yo quién posee tu libertad, Kagura ―murmuró retrocediendo y volviendo a su colchón―. Y seré yo quién decida cuándo es el momento de devolvértela.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron y Kagura fue rodeada por la familiar oscuridad en la que siempre había vivido. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía compañía indeseada y, el hecho de encontrarse bajo el poder de aquel energúmeno, le repateaba.

**щ(ಥДಥ****щ)**

Kagura no era una mujer paciente, Yura lo discernió durante la última tarde de aquella semana. Llovía, era domingo y su amiga no había podido salir a disfrutar el fin de semana como había planeado. La futura peluquera simpatizaba con ella y clasificaba como justo el momentáneo odio que la muchacha sentía por el hombre que mejor la conocía. Al fin y al cabo, la idea de un fin de semana entre amigas había sido suya, y él se la había destruido por completo.

―Sabe algo.

Yura, entretenida y pérdida entre la mata de cabellos de la mujer de rojizos ojos, arrugó su entrecejo al no descifrar el significado detrás de acusaciones ajenas. Creía saber hacia dónde se dirigía y a quién intentaba señalar, pero no qué se refería con aquel simple 'algo'.

―¿Uh? ―intentaba divagar a través de los pensamientos femeninos sin éxito de descubrir lo que se escondía detrás. El ver a su amiga tantear sus largos y finos dedos por encima de la carta sobre su regazo, inconscientemente, corroboró parte de la respuesta que Yura buscaba―. Por favor ―resopló contra su nuca.

―Naraku sabe quién es el dueño de todas las cartas.

Incrédula, Yura rodó los ojos e intentó desmoronar el actual tema de conversación. No le interesaba debatir el tema, tampoco que aquel niño de cabellos albinos se fuera de la lengua y acabara convirtiéndola en el blanco de Naraku durante las escasas semanas del mes.

―Oh, vamos, Kagura ―habló sin dejar de acariciar la larga y sedosa cabellera de la nombrada. Maldita sea, pensó, demasiado adictivos―. Tú misma dijiste que no estabas interesada en descubrir su identidad y, además, has tentado demasiado a la suerte y una tercera vez… sería un suicidio ―canturreó, divertida―. Naraku, esta vez, no te dejará irte de rositas, querida.

Kagura apretó los dientes con muchísima rabia. Ella, sin duda, era plena experta en todo lo relatado por la estilista, pero no prolongaría su estado actual. Persistir bajo las órdenes de aquel oscuro personaje le producía un insoportable malestar, pero nunca había conseguido dejarle como tantas veces lo había planeado, estudiado y relatado a la que ahora mecía sus cabellos. Simplemente, y sin llegar a entenderlo, siempre volvía a su lado por una extraña razón que no contemplaba y que, con el paso del tiempo, decidió catalogar como 'afecto'.

―No pienso permitir que siga teniendo todo control sobre mis acciones. ―Aún a pesar de sus más grandes temores, no dejó de vincularse a aquella perpetua idea en su mente.

―Eh, mujer, deja de gritar.

Aquella era, sin reparo, una de las más odiosas voces que, desde tiempos remotos, Kagura había descubierto a causa de las múltiples búsquedas de nuevos reclutas en las que Naraku había obligado asistir a su persona. El aspecto físico y la imborrable sonrisa en sus labios acompañaba al sentimiento de repulsión que sentía por él. Se abanicó con su más preciado objeto, cortesía de su difunta madre, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin prestar atención a las quejas de Yura por no dejarla seguir con su adictiva tarea de peinar sus cabellos. A su lado, por segunda vez, el renacuajo rió.

―Niñato de… ―calló al vislumbrar la figura de Kanna muy cerca de ellos.

―¿Aún esperando a tu príncipe azul?

Esta vez, sin embargo, Kagura apuntó al muchacho con la afilada punta de su abanico. Hakudoshi, burlón, la observó con arrogancia y volvió a carcajearse con crueldad.

―Cortaré tu lengua si sigues molestándome ―amenazó, y Hakudoshi supo que la mujer no se andaba con rodeos.

―Mira a tu alrededor ―farfulló, mientras apartaba el abanico con el dorso de su mano izquierda y se acercaba de manera amenazante sin perder de vista sus grandes ojos rubíes―. Se encuentra muy cerca de ti ―concluyó. Después, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, chasqueó los dedos y despertó la atención de Yura―. Ven conmigo, mujer, Naraku te busca.

Kagura siguió abanicándose tras perder de vista a todo el mundo y descansar, por fin, en silencio.

**щ(ಥДಥ****щ)**

El golpe matinal aún persistía en seguir vigente en la parte trasera de su cabeza y Kagura, como mujer malhumorada que era, aceptó la fatalidad que la acompañaría en el soleado lunes que se abría frente a ella. Tal desdicha, por suerte, empezó desde primerísima hora de la mañana y, ahora, se encontraba corriendo como desquiciada a través del largo pasillo que la llevaría hasta su primera lección. Aunque, cuando encontró a Naraku abriendo _su_ casillero con una copia de _su_ llave con total tranquilidad, llegar a clases antes que la bruja de Tsubaki pasó a un segundo plano porque, ¿cómo Naraku tenía una llave tremenda e irremediablemente igual a la que ella portaba en su llavero?

Mas, y llevando la podrida alma de Kagura al más lejano infierno, su sorpresa aumentó cuando Naraku sacó de su bolsillo uno de aquellos familiares sobres violetas y lo metió toscamente dentro de su casillero. Actualmente, horas después de su distribución de amenazas, Kagura halló el sentido a las palabras de Hakudoshi. Su perverso admirador se encontraba, básicamente, en la cama de al lado. Naraku, el hombre al que había deseado matar con sus propias manos era su admirador secreto y, al parecer, babeaba por cumplir sus más insidiosas fantasías junto a ella. Ellos se odiaban, o éso era lo que Kagura había creído desde que se conocieron y acabaron regentando la misma habitación.

―Tiene que ser una broma

Aparentemente, aun encontrándose a una cierta distancia de ella, Naraku fue capaz de escuchar y, además, entender lo que había pronunciado al verle cerrar la pequeña puerta de su taquilla. El hombre, algo sorprendido al haber sido descubierto, contempló a la mujer en silencio, sin intención de ser el primero en hablar o, a lo mejor, explicarle sus deseos. No tenía pensado pisotear su orgullo. Kagura, por su lado, todavía seguía gritando incoherencias y esperando despertar de una pesadilla demasiado real.

―¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! ―exigió a alguien omnisciente y no presente en el lugar―. ¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto?

Ni tan siquiera se atrevía a cuestionarlo a alguien como... él. Y sí, Kagura aceptaba todo lo anteriormente dicho sobre su exuberante cuerpo y misterio exótico..., ¡pero era Naraku! _  
_

Él, aún en su posición, decidió no contestar a sus acusaciones. Por ello, y con la cabeza bien alta, caminó hacia ella y pasó por su lado sin ningún tipo de propósito de dar respuestas a una alterada Kagura a punto de explotar. No era el lugar correcto o la hora determinada para hacerlo. Sin embargo, y poco anonadado por su actuar, Naraku escuchó la sorna en las palabras de su compañera.

―¿Qué? ¿Vas a huir con el rabo entre las piernas?

―Estás empezando a incordiarme ―vociferó de reojo―. No olvides que quién da las órdenes soy yo.

Rió para evitar saltar contra él y empezar una cruzada matutina en mitad de aquel deshabitado pasillo.

―Entonces, ¿desde cuándo escribes cartas de amor a tus lacayos?

Naraku chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

―No sé de qué hablas.

―Puedo, perfectamente, abrir mi taquilla y encontrarme con tus perversas líneas, Naraku ―advirtió entre dientes y con el dedo índice apuntándole directamente al rostro.

El retorno del latoso silencio produjo en Kagura un nuevo ataque de nervios que pudo contener. El mutismo en su patrón era incómodo, odioso y poco necesario en la presente situación entre ellos.

―Sí, soy yo. ―La declaración pilló por sorpresa a la morena. Naraku le estaba dando la razón con la mandíbula tensa hasta en su totalidad y sin querer mirarla directamente. Que estuviera pisoteando su propio orgullo, sinceramente, a Kagura le pareció un tierno gesto―. ¿Y qué?

Estaba más que desconcertada ya que, repentinamente, su mundo había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados quedando totalmente al revés.

―Tú me odias, ¡y no crees en ésto!

―No he perdido mi valioso tiempo escribiendo cartas, Kagura.

La chica entendió sus palabras: no la odiaba y creía en el amor. Al menos, pensó, sostenía la idea de una relación amorosa con ella.

Fue sobrecogedor entender la repentina cercanía que Naraku estaba absorbiendo, también que sus ojos se encontraran enfocados en sus entreabiertos labios. Durante aquella momentánea clarividencia, Kagura asumió que, a lo mejor, siempre había pensado y querido que él fuera el creador de todos los mensajes recibidos y que, por ende, siempre había deseado a Naraku con un fin romántico. Por ello, cuando se percató de la presencia física de las masculinas manos alrededor de su cintura, la poseedora de los rubíes ojos decidió no rechazar el beso del que pronto seria víctima y dejarse llevar por el tacto de aquellos intrusos labios.

Quizá, rememoró Kagura respondiendo al pasional beso de su amante, era el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que Naraku deseaba hacer junto a ella.

* * *

No sé si Naraku acabó distorsionado durante el final, pero creo que quedó bien. Puede que haga una continuación, si la inspiración así lo desea, que no creo acabar colgando aquí y sí en mi vacío tumblr. Esta parte también está colgada allí y pueden comentar si así lo desean. Gracias por leer, comentar, _followear_ y _favoritear_.


End file.
